Espoir Fragile
by Zelophe
Summary: Un petit OS sur Halloween sous la direction de Snape !


_Voici un petit OS sur Halloween durant l'occupation de Poudlard, pendant que le Trio faisait sa quête._

 _ **Disclamer :** Tout appartient à J.K Rowling_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Halloween, ce 31 Octobre 1997 restera dans les esprits de tous les occupants de Poudlard actuels. Les élèves de chaque maison s'étaient levés dans la brume présente depuis que les détraqueurs avaient quitté Azkaban l'année précédente. Ils étaient restés dans leur salle commune jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit prêt pour rejoindre la Grande Salle afin de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, les élèves préférant rentrer chez eux pour les vacances dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Il était déconseillé de se promener dans les couloirs en dehors des cours, à moins d'être en groupe, mais ceux-ci étaient proscris par le décret d'Ombrage que Snape avait réinstauré. Pas plus de deux élèves ensembles, trois étaient admis chez les plus jeunes mais ceux-ci ne souhaitant pas faire de mauvaise rencontre, préféraient se déplacer par classe entière. Pourquoi de jeunes sorciers en apprentissage à Poudlard, école hantée par de nombreux fantômes, auraient peur ? Tout simplement parce que le château accueillait le frère et la sœur Carrows depuis la rentrée. Snape n'avait pas eu sont mot à dire lorsqu'il avait été nommé directeur durant l'été. Lord Voldemort avait imposé ces deux-là à l'héritier Prince, ce dernier obtenant tout de même le droit de garder le reste de l'ancienne équipe professorale. Severus Snape savait de quoi étaient capables les Carrows, il ne voulait pas mettre en danger les élèves, et pour être certain qu'il n'y ait pas de mort, il avait ordonné à Minerva McGonagall de garder son poste de directrice adjointe. Le portrait de Dumbledore qui était apparu après la mort de ce dernier, continuait de donner des ordres à Severus et s'entretenait avec Minerva quand il le devait.

Les élèves avaient peur des deux mangemorts, ceux-ci n'hésitaient jamais à utiliser quelques sorts de torture sur les étudiants, quelque soit leurs âges et s'ils ne portaient pas les couleurs de la maison Serpentard. Une routine c'était donc développée. Poufsouffle, Gryffondor et Serdaigle ne sortaient plus du cocon de leur salle commune qu'ensemble ou par année, les deux dernières maisons ayant l'avantage de voir leur salle commune au même étage.

Lorsque les élèves arrivaient dans la Grande Salle, tous les professeurs étaient déjà présent, pas un mot n'était prononcé plus haut que les autres. Rusard prenait un malin plaisir à dénoncer les petits fauteurs de trouble afin de pouvoir les enchaîner dans les cachots. Son état de Cracmol semblait être annihilé par son envie vicieuse et perverse de torturer et punir les élèves aux yeux des Carrows qui prônaient la supériorité des Sangs-Purs. Si la table des Serpentards ne semblait pas touchée par tout ce qui se passait dans le vieux bâtiment, ce n'était qu'apparence. Ceux dont les parents étaient mangemorts faisaient régner une terreur sans nom sur les plus jeunes, une terreur qui leur été interdit de montrer en dehors de la salle commune des verts et argents. Severus qui avait toujours été là pour eux ne pouvait plus aujourd'hui se rendre dans cette salle commune sans que ça ne remonte aux oreilles des mangemorts puis de Voldemort. Il avait ordonné à Slughorn, qui avait accepté de continuer à enseigner les potions, de prendre soin des plus jeunes et de leur parler régulièrement mais cela semblait être une tâche beaucoup trop lourde pour l'homme qui avait aussi peur des mangemorts que ses élèves. McGonagall demandait souvent à Snape de braver l'opinion des mangemorts mais ce dernier ne voulait pas donner une occasion à Voldemort de mettre un de ses serviteurs à la tête du château. Les deux adultes savaient que peu d'étudiants reviendraient de chez leurs parents même si l'école avait été décrétée obligatoire pour les jeunes de onze à dix-sept ans quelque soit leur ascendance.

En cette journée de fête Païenne, importante chez les sorciers conservateurs préférant célébrer Samain que le Halloween populaire chez les moldus, Severus Snape avait autorisé une sortie à Prés-Au-Lard après une longue discussion avec le portrait de Dumbledore. Les étudiants de la troisième année à la septième furent donc heureux ce matin là de sortir du château. Derrière eux ils laissaient les premières et deuxièmes année avec quelques consignes afin qu'ils ne puissent pas se faire punir.

Tous étaient couverts chaudement sous leurs capes d'hiver portant l'écusson de leurs maisons. Ils se déplaçaient en groupe de cinq ou six surveillés par des aurors que tous savaient à la solde du ministère, donc du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le froid s'engouffrait dans les rues brumeuses, le temps était à l'orage mais il ne pleuvait pas. Les élèves se rassemblaient dans les trois magasins n'ayant pas encore plié devant la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort, Les Trois Balais, Honeyduks et La Tête de Sanglier. Les plus âgés étaient d'ailleurs dans ce dernier bar, seul endroit où les mangemorts et les aurors ne mettaient pas les pieds quand les élèves étaient là. Le frère de Dumbledore, gérant du lieu, s'occupait de leur faire passer quelques colis sous cape venant de la résistance extérieur, les chouettes et hiboux en destination de Poudlard étant surveillés et fouillés.

En milieu d'après-midi les aurors firent rentrer les élèves au château, Snape avait ordonné à ce que tout le monde soit de retour pour dix-sept heure afin que le banquet débute à l'heure. Il souhaitait que les étudiants soient tous rassembler, c'était une coutume que Dumbledore serait heureux de voir se poursuivre. Pour l'organisation il avait été épaulé par le professeur Flitwick qui s'était donné à cœur joie d'ensorceler les citrouilles, les bougies ou encore de fausses chauve-souris. Sur chacune des tables il y avait une vingtaine de petits paniers remplis de friandises diverses commandées par Minerva sur les recommandations de Dumbledore.

Vers dix-huit heure on entendit à travers le château un son régulier, semblable à ceux que l'on pouvait entendre dans les casernes militaires moldus. L'ensemble des élèves marchaient au pas, en rang serré, pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Malgré leurs positions, Severus, Minerva et Flitwick échangèrent un regard discret de satisfaction à la vue de la surprise sur tous les visages adolescents en découvrant la décoration. Dans les plus jeunes effectuant leur première année, les adultes pouvaient voir des étincelles de vie et d'espoir brillaient de mille feux. Quand tout le monde fut attablé, les plats apparurent sur les tables sans que personne n'ait esquissé un geste. Silencieusement tout le monde se servit, seul le bruit des couverts raisonnait dans la salle, même les fantômes présents ne faisaient que flotter. Le dessert venait d'apparaître lorsque tout à coup un grand vacarme se fit entendre dans les couloirs. Aussitôt les Carrows bondirent sur leurs pieds et sortirent dans le Hall afin de trouver la source de ce vacarme, suivis avec moins d'entrain par le reste du corps enseignant. Prenant soin de rester sur le pas de la porte de l'immense salle à manger, ils laissèrent le frère et sa sœur avancer dans les escaliers quand tout à coup un immense phœnix de lumière apparu suivit d'une traînée d'étincelles fonça sur eux les englobant dans une sphère de sortilèges. Plus la fratrie essayait de sortir de cette sphère, plus les feuxfous fuseboum se multipliaient. Severus regardait les deux mangemorts d'un œil colérique, les bras croisés il retourna dans la Grande Salle pour reprendre sa place. Ce fut une sorte de coup d'envoi pour les élèves qui se levèrent comme un seul homme afin de comprendre ce qui se passait. A présent les feux d'artifice envahissaient aussi la salle du dîner, laissant l'euphorie gagnée les enfants qui essayaient de les attraper sous les rires des plus âgés. Les professeurs ne se donnèrent pas la peine d'aider les mangemorts rejoignant leur directeur, ce dernier échangeant un regard complice avec Minerva. C'était un produit des jumeaux Weasley, ils ne pouvaient rien faire, ils en avaient déjà fait les frais lors de la présence de Dolores Ombrage. Quelques élèves se rassirent aussi profitant du dessert succulent que les elfes de maison avaient préparé, se remplissant les poches des confiseries à leurs dispositions.

Certes le lendemain les Carrows reprendraient le pouvoir, mais ce soir, c'était leur soirée, celle de la résistance interne, externe et celle de leurs alliés de l'ombre. McGonagall passa près Neville Longdubat, dirigeant de cette résistance interne, et lui pressa brièvement l'épaule pour le remercier. Un fin rictus apparu sur le visage du sombre directeur. Oui, c'était une petite victoire, mais le regard plein d'espoir des étudiants était une récompense au-delà de ce qu'ils subiront jusqu'à la bataille finale.

* * *

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié.


End file.
